Takedown
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Jarod has an ambitious plan. Along with the help from some new friends he plans to take on and take down the Centre. Please R & R. Crossover with Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

Outside a non-descript facility in the Canadian plain a lone figure crouched in the freshly fallen snow

Outside a non-descript facility in the Canadian plain a lone figure crouched in the freshly fallen snow. The wind whipped around him trying to take the breath from him. _Why couldn't it be somewhere warm?_ He thought to himself. _The Caribbean would be nice. All those girls dressed in their bikinis. _A cold gust of wind slapped him out of the pleasant thought. _But, no. I have to sit out here freezing my butt off. _He glanced upward. The sun wasn't even out. Gray clouds hung in the sky, threatening a fresh snowfall._ I'm going to insist the next location we check out is warmer._

Bart snapped out of his thoughts as the radio came to life.

"Everything's good to go, Impulse. The security system has been deactivated."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bart scanned the building and grounds one more time. He'd only spotted one guard pacing the perimeter fence. "Shouldn't there be more security than this?"

"How much security do you think a supposed car parts factory should have?" Cyborg's answer snapped back.

"I'm just saying something seems off about this. It just seems like Luthor would have more security than this."

"Go on and check it," Oliver's voice crackled over the communicator, stopping the discussion. . "If there is a problem just let us know."

"Fine."

"You get electrocuted one time and see how anxious you are to go in somewhere like this first." Bart mumbled to himself. He blurred inside the building. "I'm inside."

"Good. What do you see?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Bart threw his hands up in the air. "There's nothing here at all. There's no computer, people, nothing."

Oliver blew out a frustrated sigh. From his vantage point he could watch the facility's lone sentry continuing his rounds, apparently unaware of the infiltration. "Okay. Meet back at the rendezvous point."

A pair of eyes silently watched the red hooded figure from a hidden room. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone pressing a few buttons on it. "You were right, sir. They're here."

A voice came across the line. "Are you following procedure?"

"Yes, Sir. Just monitoring, no contact."

"Good, these wild goose chases should keep them busy for a while." A smile threatened to creep across Luthor's face as he ended the call.

A few minutes later everyone was back at their predetermined destination.

"So, what gives?" Bart asked the question first. This is the fourth place we've been that has been cleaned out."

"There was nothing in there at all?" Oliver asked asked, hoping that there might have been a clue to the recent exodus. His intel had assured him there had been activity at the plant just a few days ago. He had received information that there had been activity at the plant just a few days before.

"Man, that place was wiped clean." Bart said said, shaking his head.

Oliver punched a nearby tree in frustration; a dusting a snow fell on his jacket. "What is Lex up to? I know he wouldn't just abandon these plants." The statement was made almost to himself.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We go back and regroup and see if we can figure out what Lex is up to."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me." Bart said. "Hey," he added, trying to lighten the mood. "Can we stop on the way and get some Mexican. I'm starving."

then trying to lighten the mood added. "Hey, can we stop on the way and get some Mexican. I'm starving."

Victor turned and looked at his friend. "Man, you're always starving."

"Hey, I use up a lot of energy." Bart said defending himself.

Oliver just shook his head at them as they walked away. He knew that Bart was just trying to lighten the mood but he couldn't help but feel completely frustrated. He could not stand for Lex to have the upperhand.

Broots and Ms. Parker strode down one of the numerous hallways inside the labyrinth of sublevels that made up the Centre.

Ms. Parker had tuned out Broots' ramblings a hallway ago, but hadn't bothered to let him know. This was her attempt at trying to be less abrasive, but she was just about to tell him to zip it or she would do it for him. He was trying to tell her about the latest report he had been working on but got stuck on the technical stuff that she didn't care about. What she saw next surprised her so that she stopped dead in her tracks; throwing out an arm, which the distracted Broots promptly ran into.

"Umpf" Broots muttered. "What'd you do that for?"

Parker didn't answer; she just stared down the intersecting hallway at the bald figure that had just crossed their path. "Stay here," she hissed to the tech and walked commandingly toward the visitor.

"Lex Luthor." Ms. Parker said the name with disdain. "I'm surprised to see you here. You actually took time out from taking over small towns to come out here and visit us." "

"Ah, Ms. Parker." Lex turned, acknowledging her with an equal amount of disdain. "It's so nice to finally get to meet you. I've heard so many great things about you. How is the search for Jarod going, anyway?"

"That is none of your business." Ms. Parker stated before a hint of a smile appeared on her face. "If you wanted to get in good here, why didn't you catch the boy genius when he was right underneath your nose back where you come from?"

"Not my fish to fry." He looked squarely at her when he spoke. "I've got bigger ones to deal with."

Ms. Parker took a step forward coming right up to Lex's face. "I want you to know, if you double cross me or my father I will hunt you down."

"You should know that I don't respond well to threats."

Ms. Parker drew herself up a step. "That's why I don't make them."

Lex stared at her icily for a moment as if dairing her to act before turned back and continued on his way.

Ms. Parker stood still until his figure was absorbed by the shadows down the hall. Broots had appeared beside her._ He has to either being going to see Raines or my father, she thought to herself. I know I'm not going to find out what is going on from either of them._

"I don't like this. I want you to figure out exactly why he's here and what he is up to."

A/N: This story is the culmination of my Smallville / Pretender crossover trilogy. If this is the first story in the series you have read and you would like to go back and start at the beginning the first story was Passing Through, the second one is Captive.

The stories do kinda build on themselves but they are also three separate entities. You should be able to read this one without being confused if you have not read the previous two.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Parker was seated behind his long wooden desk as Lex entered his office through the etched glass double doors. Mr. Parker stood acknowledging Lex's presence as he gestured for him to take a seat. "I hope your flight over was pleasant."

"It was. Your own private jet is the way to fly," Lex replied as he took a seat opposite of the older man.

"I agree." Mr. Parker smiled slightly at his guest. "It is the only way to fly."

"I didn't come all the way out here just to exchange pleasantries, Mr. Parker." Lex said.

"Straight and to the point; I like that." Mr. Parker smiled slightly as he gestured for Lex to sit as he did as well. "A new technique for the Luthors?"

"I know that you have had dealings with my father in the past. Let me assure you that I am not my father," Lex said looking Mr. Parker straight in the eye. "However, there is one trait I did get from him. I do not accept failure."

"Which is why you have come to the Centre" Mr. Parker said smugly.

"You do have a very good track record with your projects, but there is one large blot, though. How is the tracking of Jarod going?" Lex asked as he cocked his head slightly to one side.

"I have my best people working on it." Mr. Parker answered gruffly. "You came here asking for my help. I will not have you come here and make a mock me."

"I just want to make sure your facility has the proper security for what I need, that's all." Lex answered smoothly. "If I recall properly this was a mutually beneficial agreement. You needed some lab rats and I needed somewhere safe to put them."

"There is not a more secure facility than the Centre. Jarod is the exception." Mr. Parker was still agitated as he answered, but quickly became smug again. "How were a a group of thugs able to break through the impenetrable Luthor security?"

Lex's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke. "These were no ordinary thugs. Their different, special some might say." Lex could see that he had the older man's attention. "If I ever catch them then you would have yourself a few extra lab rats to play with."

A smile played at the corner of Mr. Parker's lips at the thought.

"Will I have to worry about any of your staff interfering?"

"No" Mr. Parker answered gruffly. "They do what they are told and do not question."

"Including your daughter?" Lex asked pointedly.

"You leave her alone. I will take care of her." Mr. Parker glared at the younger. "She's busy tracking down Jarod."

"She seems to be doing a fine job at it."

Mr. Parker Bristled but didn't say anymore. "Would you like a tour of the facilities now?

"Yes" Lex nodded before standing up.

Mr. Parker gestured that he would follow Lex out of the room as he thought. _How dare he walk into his office and talk to him like that. He wouldn't do anything yet. Once he had the subjects he wanted, then the tables would be turned._ He smiled at the thought.

What neither man noticed was the figure crouched inside the vent watching the entire scene. After it was over Angelo quietly scooted away.

* * * * * * * * *

"B-E-C-O-M-E, Become"

"Very good, Sarah" Jarod smiled down at the bespectacled, brown-eyed girl sitting next to him, getting one in return. "You're going to ace that spelling test." He glanced up to see the approaching SUV. "Look who's here," he said motioning in its direction.

Sarah turned spotting the familiar vehicle. "Mama" She quickly rose, closing up her book; stuffing it down in her bag. Jarod picked up his stop sign, walking out to the road. Sarah followed dutifully waited until it was safe before running toward the vehicle. Before she entered she turned back and waved, "Thanks, Mr. Jarod"

Jarod waved back. "You're welcome, Sarah". Jarod waited until they were safely down the road before turning back towards the school. He had learned that Sarah's mom worked two jobs and that the previous safety officer, Mrs. Lee, always waited for her to pick up Sarah before she left even though it normally meant staying late.

He had only been at the school a few days. The previous safety officer, Mrs. Lee, had been a victim of a hit and run. She had no memory of the accident and could not help the police identify the vehicle. Luckily, the woman had only suffered some broken bones. There had been suspicion of a school official involved and the security tapes had conveniently gone missing. Jarod was not going to let someone who thought they were above the law get away with this.

Jarod's cell phone buzzed, alerting him to call. He set his bright orange vest down as he reached for the phone. Message showed CJ, the name Angelo would use when contacting him. It was an email with only one word; "Again". Jarod opened the attachment cautiously. There was no telling what he was about the see. Jarod immediately recognized Mr. Parker, but it was the other man that he had trouble identifying. He studied the screen for a few moments before recognition dawned on him. He knew where he had seen the man before. Smallville.

It looked like he was going to be leaving town for the weekend. Jarod punched a few more buttons on his phone, smiling as he did. "Hi, Mom. I'm coming to see you."

A/N: I always forget this. I don't own anything so don't get mad. Also, thanks to my beta for helping me with this.


	3. Chapter 3

As I said before, _this is a nice rewrite_. Good detail in the office scene. More emotion in both the office and Margret's house, which makes the characters more believable. The readers will be able to tell the characters apart and get a better sense of their place in the story. The scenes between Jarod and his mother are much warmer.

Comma placement is arbitrary to some extent. They are used to help the phrasing, the rhythm, of a sentence, so the reader pauses in the correct place or puts emphasis on the correct word or thought.

All in all, a nice job!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broots knocked on the door as he cautiously poked his head inside.

"It's okay, Broots. I'm done with my session with Freud here." Ms. Parker gestured toward Sydney.

"I just wanted to let you know what I found out and you weren't in your office so I thought I'd check here next." Broots said as he entered the office, closing the door behind him.

Sidney, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, glanced inquiringly over at the woman.

"I saw wonder boy Lex Luthor here earlier and I know he's got something up his sleeve."

Sydney nodded in response and then turned his attention back to the tech.

"So did you find out what that weasel is up to? I knew Daddy shouldn't have gotten involved with them. I can't believe he is still working with them after that last debacle." Ms. Parker said.

"Well, I don't know what his plan is yet, but…," Broots said, "I did talk to Benny down in Maintenance." Broots looked over at Sydney. "You know the guy with the really bad limp." The older man nodded his acknowledgement with a slight smile as he saw Ms. Parker's frustration at the superfluous information. Sydney knew that Broots couldn't help but ramble slightly, much to Ms. Parker's chagrin. She just gave him a look that let him know to continue, and quickly.

"Anyway, he says that they had to clean out Sub-Level 17. All the security systems have been redone, and the electrical and other systems have been improved. He said that some of the rooms had to have really odd things done to them. They had to be sure to have it done as soon as possible because a shipment was coming in anytime now."

"Sounds like we're going to be having visitors." Ms. Parker said before asking, "What kind of odd things?"

"He didn't say and I didn't get a chance to ask." Broots said. "He got a call and had to go back to work."

Sydney folded his hands in front of him, nodding at the new information. "We are having new arrivals. It sounds like not your ordinary person."

"You think Lex is moving his own little guinea pigs here?" Ms. Parker asked.

"Do you think he would have those?" Broots asked, worried.

"If he's anything like his father I certainly wouldn't put it past him." Ms. Parker answered. "If you find out anything else, Broots, I want to know immediately."

Broots nodded nervously and began to turn to leave.

"Oh, and Broots"

The tech stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face Ms. Parker once more.

"Good work."

"Thank you, Ms. Parker," Broots smiled, unsure, before heading back out the door. Once out the door his smiled widened. "She said good work." He straightened up as he walked with a livelier step than usual. "Good work."

*****************

Jarod opened the door to the small ranch styled home and was instantly hit with a wonderful aroma. He stood still for a moment breathing it in. He could tell she was cooking something. He momentarily tried to figure out what it was, but quit and just enjoyed it. It made him feel warm and welcome. This is what it must be like when a normal person comes home. Jarod smiled at the thought as he took another deep breath. Home. That's where he was.

Margaret hurried from the kitchen, wrapping her son in a warm, welcoming hug before he could even put his bag down.__Jarod didn't complain, he had waited too long and missed too many of these moments to do anything but savor it. "Hi, Mom, " he said softly.

She stepped back and took his face in her hands. "I love you."

Jarod smiled at her. "I love you, too."

He noticed her eyes were bright, as if she were about to cry. She looked away, dropped her hands from his face and reached for his bag. With an over-cheerful tone she said, "Here, let me take that. I have a place all set up in the den." He watched as she headed down the hallway, realizing that she felt it, too. That so much had been missed and that the time they had together now was a precious gift.

Jarod followed the smell into the kitchen. "It smells great in here. What are you cooking?"

She joined him, happy for the appreciative look on his face. "I know you don't get a home-cooked meal often so I wanted to make sure you got something good when you were here." She lifted up the lid to a crock pot. "I've got beef stew cooking in here." She put the lid back on it and turned towards the oven. "I got cornbread in there." She pointed to the refrigerator. "I've got salad in there."

Jarod smiled again. "You didn't need to go to all this trouble."

She flapped her hand at him. "It's no trouble at all. I rarely get to cook something like this. It would be too much bother for just one person. It's as much a treat for me as it is for you."

"Well, if you put it that way."

A while later they sat at the kitchen table surrounded by empty plates and bowls. "Jarod, what's wrong? I can tell something is troubling you. As much as I would like to think you came out here just to see me, I have a feeling there is another reason for your visit."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To a mother it is."

He leaned forward, putting his hand over hers. "I just want to say again that the food is great. I haven't had a meal like this in a long time."

"But…"

"I did have another reason to come here besides just seeing you. I'm not going to be able to stay long."

"I understand." Margaret nodded. "What's going on?"

"I don't know for sure, yet." Jarod said. Margaret could swear she could almost see Jarod's mind working. "Lex Luthor is involved with the Centre somehow now."

"Oh, no." Even with the short time Margaret had lived in Smallville she had certainly heard the rumors about the Luthors. She had been warned by the Kents to stay away from them.

"You're going to go and talk to Clark about it?"

Jarod nodded. "He might know something about what's going on, or not, but he needs to know what Lex is up to now."

"Just be careful, alright?

Jarod nodded once again.

Margaret waggled a finger at him playfully. "You're not going anywhere though until you get a good night's rest. I know you must be exhausted."

Jarod smiled, "Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Jarod walked into the barn to see a pair of legs sticking out from underneath a tractor. As Jarod rounded the tractor he saw the toolbox laying on the ground with all the tools still in it. "Wouldn't that be easier if you just lifted it up in the air?"

Clark quickly slid out from underneath the tractor to see who it was. He smiled immediately when he saw it was Jarod. "Couldn't let just anyone see that. What if someone just walked up without me noticing?" Clark said as he was getting up, before giving shaking Jarod's hand.

"Well, in that case you might want to actually use some tools." Jarod pointed down to the full toolbox.

"Hey, who is going to notice that except you?" Clark teased back. "So, what's going on with you? It's been a while. You just passing through or staying for a few days?"

"I'm still keeping Ms. Parker and the Centre on their toes." Clark nodded. "How long I'm here depends on you."

"How's that?" Clark asked curious.

"Have you heard from the Luthors lately?"

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

Jarod pulled the photo that Angelo had sent him from his pocket. "The picture was taken recently. The man that Lex is meeting with is Mr. Parker; he's head of The Centre as well as Ms. Parker's father."

Clark handed back the photo, absently rubbing his hand down his jeans, momentarily lost in his own thoughts. His voice was low, he seemed to say more to himself than to Jarod, "This is definitely not good."

Jarod saw the look in Clark's eyes and knew all to well what it meant, "I need to know if you know anything about what Lex has been up to lately. We cannot have the Centre joining forces with a Luthor again. I know you remember what happened last time. "

Clark nodded in agreement. Clark became lost in thought momentarily again as he had a flashback. _Somehow Lionel had found out about him and used it to his advantage. Jarod has risked his own life to come and rescue him. He didn't think that Lex knew. He couldn't be completely sure. Even if it wasn't about him he wouldn't let them exploit someone else they way he knew they had done Jarod and attempted to with him._ "I don't, but I know someone who can help. Let's go."

Jarod saw a determined look in his friend's eyes. He knew he would not let this one go.

********

Chloe hurriedly opened the door to her apartment. "Clark, what's wrong? Your message said it was urgent and that you couldn't meet me in at the Planet."

Clark stepped inside. "I need your help and I didn't it was a good idea to walk into _The Planet_ with…" Clark motioned toward the door as Chloe followed his line of sight.

"Jarod!" Chloe rushed over and hugged him before ushering him inside the apartment.

"How are you? How's your mom? There's nothing wrong with her, is there?"

Jarod smiled down at the inquisitive young reporter as he noted to himself that some things never changed. "I'm fine at the moment and my mom's fine. Thank you for asking."

Chloe turned her attention back to Clark. "So, what's going on?"

"Lex is doing something with the Centre."

"Oh, no." Chloe glanced over at Jarod. "The last thing we need is for him to get involved with them."

Jarod produced the picture again. "That man there is Mr. Parker. Ms. Parker's father.

"Megalomania seems to run in the family doesn't it?" Chloe quipped.

"Have you heard anything lately about what Lex could be up to?"

"No, I haven't. But, if I had to guess I would say that Lex and the Centre have similar goals about exploiting people with abilities. I would say that Lex is trying to find someone to help him out with 33.1. Since Oliver has been targeting and taking down some of his locations, he may be trying to find a more secure facility."

"When was the last time you heard from Oliver?"

"It's been a while. He's probably out doing his superhero thing. Do you guys have some kind of special signal or something to keep up with each other?"

"Funny Chloe." Clark smiled. "You have been hanging around Lois too much lately."

"I'll see if I can get up with him." Chloe said.

"Who's Oliver and what's 33.1?" Jarod looked between the two friends confused.

"Every since Lex has been in Smallville he has been obsessed with people with abilities. In the beginning I dubbed these people meteor freaks due to the fact that once some people were exposed to the meteor rocks they developed different abilities. Lionel started out the meteor fascination with his secret Level 3 at the fertilizer plant that no one knew about.

Lex, however, has taken things to a whole new level. Lex has started collecting people with abilities and exploiting them for his own purposes. 33.1 is the name of the secret labs where he is keeping them. Anytime I try to get some real evidence to proof of his existence my computer conveniently gets a virus that destroys everything."

"Oliver is a friend of ours that is trying to stop him." Clark said before continuing. "There are some more people you are going to need to meet."

**************

The tall blond man that answered the door of the luxury apartment wore a white tee shirt, sweat pants and an irritated expression. He skipped over the customary greeting pleasantries. "So, Clark, what was so important that you had to see me immediately? I'm a bit busy now."

Chloe emerged from behind Clark. "Hi, Oliver. We know you're busy, but we think you'll want to hear this."

Jarod sidestepped so that he came into Oliver's view.

Oliver closed his eyes momentarily. "Do I need to break out the chips 'n' dip, or what?"

His eyes flicked a glance over Jarod and came back to Clark. "Sorry. You know I only give public tours of the apartment every second Thursday."

"He's a friend and you are going to thank me for this." Clark said.

"We'll see about that."

"Are you going to let us in?" Clark asked.

Oliver moved out of the way, giving everyone room to enter.

Chloe looked around the apartment. "So, are Bart and the other guys here?"

Jarod walked as a trio of young men walked from the back of the apartment. The first one was the smallest of the three. His tosseled light brown hair gave him quite a youthful appearance. He had a mischievous glint in his eye and his smile that made you wonder what he was about to do next.

The next one of the group was taller blonde with a lean but muscular appearance. If had to guess was a swimmer. The last member of the group was about the same size as the first. His white teeth shined against his dark skin as he laughed with the group.

"Did you hear that guys? She asked about him first?" Bart asked.

"She just wanted to know if she needed to invent an excuse to leave." Victor teased.

"Very funny" Bart shot back as Victor and A.C. snickered.

"Hi, guys." Chloe greeted. "Been staying out of trouble?"

"That's the problem." Oliver said testily.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, slightly confused.

"Why don't you introduce your friend first, Clark?" Oliver retorted. "Then we'll tell you about our problem."

"My name is Jarod and from what Clark has been telling me this is the reason who having been getting into trouble lately."

Oliver ignored Jarod immediately turned toward Clark "Just what has Clark been telling you?" He asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry about me." Jarod said trying to ease the building tension in the room. "I know what it is like to live in a cage and I would never do anything to put anyone there."

"It's okay, Oliver." Clark could tell his friend's irritation level was growing. "He knows."

"About what in particular, Clark ?" Oliver shot back. "What makes it _okay_?"

"He knows about me, and I trust him." Clark started. "I helped him out a while back and he returned the favor by risking his life to save mine."

"I should've known you'd get yourself into trouble and need rescuing."

Clark looked over at Oliver smugly at the comment.

Bart spoke up ignoring the verbal sparring between the two friends. "So, who's the other guy in the picture with Lex?"

"Mr. Parker, he's the head of The Centre."

Victor spoke up. "Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. They take secrecy and anonymity to a whole new level. Few people outside of the Centre know about and those that stumble on to it rarely live to tell about it."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Oliver asked.

"I used to be one of their subjects. I escaped a few years ago. I've been on the run ever since."

All eyes focused on Jarod.

"What do you mean by _'subjects'_?"

"Why did they take you?"

"How is Lex involved with them?"

"Clark was explaining to me what 33.1 is and it sounds very similar to the Centre's objectives. It seems that Lex had decided to join forces with them." Jarod looked over at Oliver. "Possibly due to outside pressure."

"Well, if were pressuring Lex then we are doing our job." Oliver stated.

"To answer your question about why they are interested in me. They manipulated me and my abilities for 30 years after they kidnapped me from my family. They want me because I am a Pretender. I was trained by a man named Sydney to hone my ability. Sydney would always say 'You can be anything you want to be. That's not just any stale cliché either, in my case, it is literal. You need a brain surgeon, park ranger, exterminator, or fighter pilot, here I am."

A hush fell over the room as Jarod finished talking and everyone tried to absorb what he had just said.

Bart finally spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking this, how exactly does that work? Do you just read a book or something and then you can do it?"

Jarod nodded. "Just like that."

"What did the Centre do to you?" Victor asked the question tentatively. He could tell this conversation was really affecting Jarod.

_Flashes of memory went through Jarod's brain as he talked. Him sitting in a capsule flames licking at the bottom of it while he tried to see if there was a way out. Electrodes hook up to him as he performed another task. Holding a rifle in his hand imaging being a sniper. _ It was difficult for him to talk about himself and what happened. It was rare for him to share his horror with anyone. "I had to run simulations all the time to try and find out the outcome of certain scenarios." Jarod said. "I found out shortly before I escaped that they were not using my simulations for good, but were twisting them and selling them to the highest bidder. Having innocent blood on my hands was something that I could not tolerate, so I escaped."

"We have got to take this place down, too," Bart looked up at Oliver while he spoke. He thought about the small amount of time he had been captured by Lex. He couldn't imagine being kept in a place like that or worse for thirty years.

Oliver weighed the issue the newcomer has said before speaking. He seemed to be genuine and honest.

"Alright" Oliver nodded. "If Lex has decided to move all his stuff to this place we will just have to take it down too."


	5. Chapter 5

Broot's fingers hovered uncertainly over his keyboard, "You know I'm not really comfortable with hacking into your father's computer." He turned meekly toward Ms. Parker. "Why can't you just go and ask your father?"

Placing one hand on the desk and her other on the back of his chair, the woman leaned down until her face was inches from his. "Why don't we just wave a red flag right in front of his face while we are at it? Let him know exactly what we're doing? I am trying to find out what's going on without him knowing."Ms. Parker took a deep breath to calm down. She knew he didn't mean any harm by the question.

Broots waited a moment before saying anything. "I was just saying that hacking into his system is going to be worse than trying to crack Fort Knox . It might be easier for you."

"If he is up to something with that weasel, he is not going to tell me." Ms. Parker sighed. "It's been a long time since he's told me anything."

Before Broots could respond the lights in the office flickered along with his computer screen. "Power surge?" he questioned as he looked up at Ms. Parker.

"I don't think so." Ms. Parker looked over at Broots. "Didn't you say that the Centre had it own power generator?"

"Yeah" the tech added. "Out by the greenhouses."

"So if there was a power surge it would have to be from inside the building?"

"That's right. What are you getting at, Ms. Parker?"

"I have somewhere else I need you to hack into as well." Ms. Parker said with a determined look on her face.

Broot's shoulders slumped. He recognized that look. He'd seen it before, whenever she spoke of Jarod. She'd made up her mind about something and nothing, come hell or high water, was going to get in her way. He turned back towards his computer thinking to himself. "I am so dead_."_

**********

Mr. Parker's eyes darted nervously around the small, brightly lighted holding area and the corridor beyond. He had begun to sweat. Five forms were sprawled unconscious at the opening to the corridor and he was much too close to them for his liking. He turned to face the tall, expensively-suited man standing beside him. Lex Luthor was holding a tranquilizer pistol as casually as if he were posing for a 007 movie poster. "Is this what you call _'Under Control'_? Mr. Parker seethed. "We were nearly electrocuted. Four of my men are down."

Another pair of the Centre's Sweepers trotted up the passage, bent over the failed escapee and quickly recuffed him. Holding the limp man by his upper arms they began to drag him back the way they had come. Apparently satisfied, Lex replied calmly,"Every operation has its risks. As you can clearly see I have taken all the necessary precautions to ensure things go smoothly."

"_Smoothly?_ You think things went _smoothly_?"

"You have the whole shipment with only one small mishap." Lex stated. "I would say that is going smoothly."

Mr. Parker snorted at the response. The man was smiling at him. That irritating, arrogant, self-satisfied hint of a smile. He was beginning to wonder if Lex might be as crazy as his 'subjects'. He was beginning to wonder if this partnership was such a good idea.

"Have you done all the security upgrades that I have requested?" Lex asked.

"Yes. Yes. Everything you wanted. We've taken care of every line item."

"Good, then you should have no problems." Lex turned to leave. The gun slid unobtrusively back into an expertly tailored pocket.

Mr. Parker's eyes narrowed. How could anyone be this calm? He was going to question _his security _when the reason he brought his nutcases here in the first place was due to security. "What about your security issues? Do I need to worry about them?"

Lex stopped and turned to face the elder man once more. "No, I have them chasing after dead ends. But, if your level of discretion is what you say then you shouldn't have anything to worry about all." Lex started to walk away once more with a trace of a smile on his face.

Unknown to both men a pair of eyes silently watched the whole scene unfold.

********

Clark let himself into Oliver's apartment and saw Oliver, Bart, and Jarod all leaning over assorted papers spread across a table.

"What about this area right here?" Bart asked Jarod, pointing to a particular spot on the map.

"What are you doing? Where are Victor and A.C.?"

Everyone looked up at Clark as Oliver responded. "Victor and A.C. are out on an assignment right now. Since we know that Lex is closing up his 33.1 operations and sending them over the Centre we can't let Lex know that we are on to him. So, we are keeping up appearances.

"As for what we are doing; it's called planning, Clark . We mere mortals have to do that instead of just barging into somewhere half-cocked and then have to be rescued."

"I do not go off half-cocked." Clark tried to defend himself.

Oliver tilted his head as he countered. "Oh, really. So, I didn't have to go and save your butt from that room, then?"

"You had to go rescue him?" Jarod asked surprised.

"Yeah, the boy scout left to retrieve Bart by himself and got locked in the room with it." Oliver answered.

"I didn't know it was in there." Clark said trying to defend himself.

"What is 'it'?" Jarod asked looking between the two friends.

Clark took a deep breath. He never liked it when the conversation was about him especially when it was about his abilities or in this case his weakness. It always made him feel vulnerable and well… alien. "You remember when you had said that you had read stories about the meteor rocks here and how they have given people abilities?"

Jarod nodded as Clark continued. "Well, it does the reverse for me. The meteors weaken me and could kill me if I'm around them long enough."

"Lionel found that out somehow and that was how he was able to kidnap you." Jarod said, more as a statement than a question.

Clark nodded his head.

"Knowing Lex, he will probably have his own stash of the stuff somewhere." Oliver said seriously. "Which is why we need to make a plan."

_The wheels_ _began to turn in Jarod's head. Given the new information he knew that they were going to need some additional help. He knew just who to talk to see to find out if he could get it._

Jarod turned away from the table to pickup his jacket.

Clark asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a day or so. I need to go and see an old friend."

******

Broots stuck his head into the office seeing Ms. Parker talking with Sydney . That was good. He needed to report to Ms. Parker but knew that Sydney would also want to know.

"Come on in, Broots." Sydney said. "We were just finishing up."

The tech quietly slipped into the office. He quickly glanced over at Ms. Parker to judge her current mood and make sure it was okay for him to tell about what he had been working on. She didn't look upset so that was a good sign.

"What have you got Broots?" she asked.

"Before I start I just want to say that the new project--that you wanted me to work on--they really don't want anybody knowing about that." Broots said warily.

"Were you successful though?" Ms. Parker asked.

Sydney raised is eyebrow "New project?" He didn't get an answer right away as Broots answered Ms. Parker's question first. He was a very patient man, which made him good at his work.

"Somewhat." Broots answered. "I'll show you what I found out about that in a minute. I was going to let you know what I found out from your father's email first."

"It did take a little work, but I was finally able to find a back door way into your father's email without him knowing I was digging around." Broots said, getting slightly excited at the accomplishment.

"So, he doesn't know that you did this?" Ms. Parker questioned. She could not have any loose trails connecting this back to her.

"I don't think." The tech said as confidently as he could.

"You don't _think_?" She questioned him.

"There is really no way to say for absolute certain." Broots said. "He should not be able to tell it. I used every precaution I knew to prevent detection."

Ms. Parker sighed. "What do you have?"

"The correspondence between your father and Lex has been going on for quite a while now. It appears your father was trying to convince Lex to donate some resources to the Centre. However, Lex was never interested in the idea."

"Well, something got his attention." Ms. Parker responded.

"There is a point where there is a definite switch in the conversation." Broots pointed out.

"What caused the switch?" Sydney asked.

"I can't tell for sure." Broots said. "You know they are not going to come out and blatantly tell their plans over email. Something had to have happened on Lex's end to make him suddenly agree to combining resources. Your father's tone doesn't change throughout the emails."

"If you had to guess at what they were talking about, what would it be?" Sydney asked.

"That brings me to what I was going to show you about new project you gave me." Broots pulled a small zip drive from his pocket and motioned toward Sydney 's computer.

"Do you mind?"

The older gentleman immediately got up to make room for the tech. Ms. Parker moved around to stay behind Broots to get a good view.

"They have the highest level of encryption for the system on the newly redone floor and it is on a completely different system from the rest of the Centre's mainframe. I almost didn't find it." Broots put the disk into the computer and a video began to play shortly afterwards.

"What am I looking at Broots?" Ms. Parker asked. The only thing she could see was what looked like some niced up Centre cells.

"Just wait for it. You'll see in a second."

The monitor rolled silently through what appeared to be sections of the refitted basement level from several security camera angles then held on three figures moving down a corridor. A man, dazed and with his hands bound at his waist, shuffled along between two stocky men. None of them were familiar to Ms. Parker, although she suspected she was seeing one of Lex Luthor's 'shipments'. The two escorting him had the unmistakable look of Sweepers. Suddenly, the man planted his feet, jerked his hands free of his shackles and swung them up toward the overhead lighting fixture. Brilliant light flared across the ceiling, flickered and died, throwing the scene into momentary darkness. The red emergency lights came on. In the subdued glow the watchers saw that the guards were down, unmoving. Another two men appeared, running hard at the prisoner. He threw his hand up in a warding gesture and the men went down like they had hit an invisible wall. The man's head came up, eyes searching, and he spun to his left. A small flash blossomed on the fleshy part of his thigh, his body jolted as if struck by something. He turned to run back down the corridor, but seemed confused, rapidly lost coordination. Fighting to stay upright he stumbled, fell against the wall and finally sagged to the floor where he twitched, shuddered and then lay still. The facilities' generators kicked in and light returned to the corridor.

What happened next is what really made Ms. Parker's eyes widen. She let out a soft gasp. Lex Luthor stepped into the frame holding what appeared to be a tranquilizer gun. The person following him was her father.


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Parker walked in the door dropping her keys on the nearby table. She then headed toward her closet where she kept her gun. She stared at the gun as placed it on the shelf. It was one of the many things that Thomas had disliked about her job. No, he hadn't just disliked the gun, he'd hated it, and he had hated her job. She changed out of her suit wrapping herself in her robe. He hated what the job was doing to her. She walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen. She passed by the refrigerator but only gave it a small glance. Eating seemed optional now, and she didn't think she could force herself to eat anything tonight. Today's event had made her completely lose her appetite. It was one thing to hear from Jarod the things her father has done it was something completely different to see them for yourself.

She walked over to the fireplace, grabbing the lighter to start the fire before. She stoked the fire a few times to make sure it had a good flame before standing back up. She looked over at the couch where Thomas's shirt lay. She had picked it up while she was in her bedroom. She settled into her chair holding Thomas's favorite flannel shirt. She rubbed her hand over the soft material. He was going to take her away form all of this. She was about to let him, but the Centre saw to it that she would never leave. She stared at the now dancing flames as the thoughts continue to come.

"_Parker where's my flannel shirt?"_

_She calls out from inside the bathroom, "Could you be a little bit more specific?"_

"_My favorite red flannel shirt"_

_She opens the door smiling and wearing the shirt. "Do you mean this one?"_

The ringing of the phone brought her back to herself. She yawned, glanced up at the clock on the wall; it was quite late. Only one person would call her at this hour. She considered letting it go to the answering machine, listen to the mechanical mantra, listen to the following silence and the quiet click of disconnect. He wouldn't leave a message. She sighed, and then reached for the handset.

"Hello, Jarod." There was a silence on the other end of the line. She knew why. He was used to surprising her and being the one to start off the conversation.

"Ms. Parker, do you have Caller-ID?" she could hear the slightly mischievous tone in his voice.

"Don't need it. Who else would call me at this time of night?"

"I haven't become that predictable now, have I? I would hate to bore you."

"Oh, no, Jarod." She adjusted her position slightly to get more comfortable. "The one thing you don't have to worry about is becoming boring." "What are you calling for this time, Jarod?"

"I need your help."

Ms. Parker couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "What in the world would the boy genius need my help with?"

"Taking down the Centre."

Ms. Parker chuckled softly into the phone.

"What's so funny, Ms. Parker."

"You." she said. "You call me up in the middle of the night to ask for my help to take down the Centre. I knew you had a weird sense of humor and liked to irritate me, but this takes the cake."

"I'm serious, Ms. Parker." Jarod said. "Don't you want to avenge Thomas's death?"

Ms. Parker's grip on the telephone suddenly tightened. "Of course I do." She said through almost gritted teeth. She then took a deep breath trying to relax. "But, Tommie would not want me to go on a suicide mission, which is what this would be. Jarod, even with all your talents, you can do this alone. I'm not even sure an army could do it."

"I'm not going to be by myself." He spoke softly into the phone.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius. You know you can't defeat the Centre." Ms. Parker said trying to talk some sense into Jarod. She was beginning to tire of the conversation.

"We won't be by ourselves." He said "I have some special friends that are going to help out."

He said.

"Special friends, huh?" Ms. Parker asked, intrigued. "Care to elaborate on that?

"Just that they will be very helpful in fulfilling our purpose." Jarod said guarded.

"_Our_ purpose?" Ms. Parker asked.

"I can not do this without your help." Jarod replied genuinely.

"Let me think about it." She answered, feeling suddenly weary.

"I didn't expect an answer right now." Jarod paused for a moment before continuing.

"One more thing Parker"

"Ummmhmmm."

"I ordered some take-out for you. You didn't eat tonight. That's not good for your ulcer. You need to get something. Starving yourself is not good for your ulcer."

"How did you know- Oh, never mind." She had quit trying to figure out how Jarod knew so much about her. The door bell rang causing Ms. Parker to finally get up from her curled position. "I guess I don't have to ask if it's something I like since you seem to know everything already." She asked as she headed towards the door

"I know you'll like it." Jarod said.

Ms. Parker could almost see the mischievous smile that she knew would be on Jarod's face now.

"Good night, Ms. Parker." He ended the conversation just as she reached the door.

"Good night, Jarod."

Jarod hung up the phone as he watched Ms. Parker open the door. He stood in the darkness across the street from her home in a wooded area. He had seen her through the window curled up with Thomas's flannel shirt. He knew that even though she had a home to return to that she was as much as prisoner of the Centre as he was. Despite the pleasant bantering of the conversation he sensed a weariness in her, more than just being tired from a long workday, but an emotional weariness. It was that tone that had emboldened him, made him think she just might consider helping him.

*********

Jarod walked into Oliver's apartment after being buzzed in. The blond millionaire sat at his desk looking over plans. Victor and Bart were playing a video game while Chloe was tapping away on her laptop. He walked further into the room practically unnoticed.

"So, how did your meeting go with your old friend?" Jarod stopped and turned to see Chloe looking up at him over her now closed laptop.

"As well as can be expected," Jarod said with a slightly enigmatic look on his face. "She is-"

"She?" Chloe stared at him. "This wouldn't happen to be Ms. Parker would it? The same woman that has been hunting you down? Why did you go and talk to her? What makes you think she would help us?"

Chloe's raised voice had made him the center of attention. The chattering sound effects of the abandoned video game was the only sound in the room as all eyes swiveled at the same time.

"Yes, I did go and talk to Ms. Parker. We need someone on the inside that can help us out. As for the reason why she would help us, that would be Thomas."

Chloe looked at Jarod, unsure. "Okay, I'll bite. Who's Thomas?"

"Thomas was someone very special to Ms. Parker. Thomas had her convinced to leave the Centre, to start over, just the two of them. The Centre caught wind of their plans and had Thomas killed.

Chloe gasped. "I had no idea. Why did Ms. Parker stay after all that?"

"Well, I'm sure after dealing with the Luthors as much as you have you know that people like the ones at the Centre are not going to have any evidence point to them. The Centre doesn't run sloppy operations. The druggie that supposedly killed Thomas died of a drug overdose shortly after arriving in prison. The detective working the case died in an auto "accident" when his brakes failed. Any thread that could have lead back to the person responsible was cut."

Chloe could hear the controlled rage in Jarod's voice when he spoke of everything the Centre had gotten away with. It sounded exactly like what the Luthors would do. Eliminate all witnesses and anyone else before they can ruin your plans.

"So, do you think she will help us?" Oliver asked.

"I think so, along with Sydney and Broots." Jarod answered, taking a deep breath to try and get back his composure.

"I thought you said Sydney was your keeper. Isn't he one of the bad guys?" Bart asked, followed quickly by Victor's question "Whose Broots?"

" Sydney was my trainer, but he also protected me as much as he could. He will help us out." Jarod answered. "Broots is the Centre's technical wizard. He's a bit high strung and jittery, but he can provide a lot of help with the computer monitoring system. If we can get Parker then we can get Broots.

Bart placed his hand on Victor's shoulder. "Well, we have our own computer expert right here."

"When are you going to know if they are going to help? Can we trust them not to turn on us?" Oliver asked. "They do work for the Centre after all."

"I am going to call Ms. Parker back later and find out." Jarod said. "They are not going to turn on us. I just know. You are going to have to trust me on this one."

"Who is her father again?" Bart asked.

"He's the head of the Centre."

"Oh, I don't see this going wrong at all." Oliver said as he turned to head towards the kitchen area of the apartment to get something to drink.

*************

Broots pushed a hanging plant out of his face as he walked through the arboretum. "Why did Ms. Parker want us to meet her all the way out here?"

Sydney smiled at the tech as he picked up a watering can and began to sprinkle a nearby plant. "She just said it was very important and she couldn't risk anyone overhearing."

"I know. That's what worries me." Broots said. "It has to be something really bad if she is worried about camera seeing us talking. We do that all the time."

"You don't need to be worried yet. I haven't even told you what it is." Ms. Parker said startling Broots as she appeared right behind him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Ms. Parker." Broots said once he regained his composure. "You'll give someone a heart attack."

"You might want to pull up a chair and sit down for this, then. It just might do you in." Ms. Parker said, keeping your face neutral, making it very difficult for Sydney to read her expression.

"So, what is so urgent that you need us to come all the way out here?" the older man asked quite curious.

"I got a call from Jarod last night." She kept her tone even as she spoke.

"What?" Broots began to look around for that chair but there were none to be seen.

"What did he want?" Sydney asked.

"He wanted my help, which means he wants our help." Ms. Parker looked between her two colleagues.

Broots gulped audibly. "What does he want our help with?"

Ms. Parker didn't answer immediately as she continued to study the two men in front of her. "Jarod has decided that the Centre has done atrocities to people long enough. It is time that it ended."

Broots could feel his pulse beginning to pound in his ear. There was no way that Ms. Parker was getting to what he thought she was getting at.

Sydney looked over at the tech momentarily before turning his attention back to Ms. Parker. "He wants our help in taking down the Centre?"

"Yes." Ms. Parker answered. "He said that he also had some special friends that were going to help him out."

"Special friends?" Broots voice seemed to go up and octave. "Excuse my language, but what the hell does that mean?"

"I didn't question him any further about it, Broots." Ms. Parker answered. "I could tell from his tone that he wasn't going to be giving out anymore information about it."

"I'm sorry but if I am going to stick my neck out for some hair brained scheme that is probably going to get us all killed then I am going to need a little bit more information than this." Broots said getting rather agitated. "I have broken into computers and hid under desks and done all kinds of stuff for you. I have never questioned you. This time I am. I have a daughter to think about."

Sydney and Ms. Parker looked surprised at the outburst from the normally timid tech. It was understandably given the situation.

"I haven't agreed to the plan yet Broots." Ms. Parker said calmly. "If you want to back out right now that's fine. I won't think any less of you. I know how much you love Debbie and I also know what it is like to lose a parent. I would never ask you to do something that I didn't think you could handle."

Ms. Parker could tell that Broots was beginning to calm down since his breathing seemed to become steadier. "This may be the only way for you to have a normal life with Debbie."

Broots nodded knowing that Ms. Parker was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Jarod's phone buzzed as Oliver walked back into the common area of the suite. Jarod opened up his phone to find that he had received an email. Opening up the message he saw it was from CJ. The message was short and to the point. _ They're here._

Jarod looked up at Oliver. "I just got confirmation from Angelo that Lex's "shipment" has arrived.

"Okay." Oliver answered. "Who's Angelo?"

"Angelo is another one of the Centre's "experiments." Angelo is an empath. It's like being a physic but he sees with his heart instead of his head. He detects people's emotions from handling objects that they have had.

Unfortunately for Angelo his trainer was Dr. William Raines. He didn't think of Angelo any more than someone would think of a desk or a T.V. He was just an object. He pushed him to his limits and scrambled his brain."

"That's horrible." Chloe said softly. _The more she heard about this place the more awful it became. How could one person be so cruel to another?_

"He's still at the Centre." Jarod said sadly. "He lets me know what's going on there now so that maybe I can prevent other bad things from happening. He's how I found out they had Clark and how I found out that Lex was now working with the Centre."

"So, he's your eyes and ears there?" Oliver asked.

"In a way" Jarod answered. "I normally just get short emails or pictures and have to find out the rest on my own."

"How do you do that?" Bart asked.

"I didn't escape empty handed from the Centre." Jarod answered. "I have a stack of DSA tapes. My own version of home movies that shows all the sims that I've done." Jarod became quieter as he began to talk again. "I also talk to Sydney to see what he knows about what's going on."

"And he just tells you?" Oliver asked incredulous.

"Most of the time if he knows anything about it," Jarod answered. "He isn't always kept in the loop of some of the more off the books "research" that is done."

"So you trust this man; that kept you locked up away from your family for 30 years?" Oliver asked. _It just didn't make a bit of sense to Oliver. It almost seemed like Jarod cared for his captor. Maybe it was some weird form of Stockholm syndrome. _

He took a breath before continuing. "Sydney was not the one that kidnapped me. Yes, he was the one that was with me nearly the entire time that I was there. Yes, he's still there. He's trying to keep the darkness at bay rather than becoming part of it

"Do you trust him with your life?" Oliver asked.

"I do."

"I hope your right because you're going to trust him with ours."

Bart sensing the tension in the room tried to change the subject. "So, Chloe where's Clark?"

"Oh, Lois called him right after we got here. He left to help her."

Chloe instantly had Oliver's attention. "Is everything okay?" Knowing Lois, she probably found trouble without even searching for it.

"Oh, yeah." Chloe waved her hand. "She was just having some car issue. She locked her keys in her car or her battery had died or something."

Oliver uncomfortably shifted his weight before continuing. "So, um, how is Lois doing?"

Chloe knew the unspoken last bit of that sentence "since we broke up". She knew that Lois had taken it pretty hard to start with. She had really fallen hard for the blonde billionaire. But, she wasn't going to tell Oliver that. If she knew Oliver like she knew Clark she knew why they broke up and telling Oliver that he had indeed hurt Lois wouldn't do him any good. "She's doing good. Driving us all crazy like usual."

"Good." Oliver nodded almost nervously and turned around to walk away.

Jarod walked over to Chloe. "I'm guessing that whoever Lois is that she and Oliver were together at one time."

"Yeah, they were." Chloe sighed. "She's my cousin, by the way. It's probably better that you don't meet her."

"Why's that?" Jarod asked confused.

"She asks _way_ too many questions."

Jarod chuckled now causing Chloe to look confused. "What's funny?"

"You thinking someone else asks too many questions."

*****

Mr. Parker looked through the one-way glass at the workers beginning to take the mysterious green material out of its casing. A small part of him worried about this and everything he had gotten himself into. He didn't know about Lex. He was indeed not like his father. He had never truly trusted Lionel but knew what course he would take and what the outcome would be while working with him. Working with Lex was completely different. He was much smugger and possibly more unstable than Lionel and he almost wondered about his safety with him.

Those worries were quickly squashed as he thought about all the power he would have if Lex had been right about these rocks. The Centre could always use new subjects, especially more powerful ones. The corner of Mr. Parker's mouth curled up in a half smile as he thought _One of these new subjects might even be able to catch Jarod and seal my legacy here at the Centre. _Jarod had been a thorn in his side for too long. Not only had he not been captured he was also trying to turn his daughter against him. He knew that he didn't have anything to worry about from her.

Mr. Parker was broken from his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone.

*******

Jarod sat out on his mom's front porch. It was so peaceful here. He loved to just sit out and look out over the open field across the street, watch the trees sway gently in the evening wind as the sun slowly set across the horizon. It was almost like nothing existed outside of what he could see around him. He could picture growing up in a place like this. He had a faint memory of playing with a toy airplane in his front yard. But, that was all taken away. Jarod felt anger rise up in him at all that he had lost. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath pushing the anger back down. Now, was not the time to let emotions to get the best of him. He would have to stay clearheaded if they were to succeed.

If they did succeed it would be his one chance at a "normal" life. Jarod wasn't sure what a normal life would be for him. His "normal" had been anything but. He glanced back inside the house to see his mother busily preparing supper. There was hope for him. There was hope for her as well. This was something that had to be done no matter the consequences. Too many people's lives had been ruined for too long.

Jarod pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers waiting for the familiar voice to answer on the other end.

Ms. Parker had just finished eating the leftovers from Jarod's takeout when her phone rang. She didn't want Jarod to fuss at her tonight about her sometimes sparse eating habits. "Hello"

"Did you get you something to eat tonight?" Jarod asked almost playfully.

"I just finished my leftovers from what you got me." Ms. Parker answered dutifully before asking "Are you standing outside of my house or something watching me?" She walked over to the windows to glance out to check if he was.

"Not tonight" Jarod answered, the corner of his mouth turning up in a mischievous smile before becoming serious. "Did you think about what we talked about?"

"You do remember her plans of saving me and the others before she was killed, don't you?" Jarod took a deep breath trying to block out the memories that were trying to surface. "I will let you know the needed information as soon as possible."

Ms. Parker sighed. The weariness was clearly evident in her voice, even over the phone. She could feel everything coming to a head. Even though she knew she was doing the right thing it was still a lot to deal with. All trust she had for her father was now gone. It still hurt knowing she was going to betray him in such a momentous fashion.

Jarod could tell there was something wrong as he gently asked. "What's bothering you, Parker?"

She switched gears. There was no way she was going to have this conversation with Jarod about her father. He would love too, considering all the prodding he had given her over the years to discover the truth. She just couldn't discuss her daddy issues with him. "Do you have a plan?" she asked. "A good plan that doesn't involve us all getting killed? Broots said he had to know more before he would go along any further."

"No plan is foolproof, Ms. Parker" he said honestly. "All I can say right now is that I think this is our best shot and probably our only shot at finally ending all the evil at the Centre. It has gone on long enough. Someone has to stop them. Now, I have some very special people helping us, each with their own unique talent."

"Special as in the Centre would be interested in them?" she asked seeing if she could get anymore information out of him.

"Yes" Jarod answered her. "That's why I can't say anymore."

Ms. Parker understood but was still a little hurt. "You don't trust me to keep a secret?"

"It's not mine to tell." He reminded her gently.

Their conversation was interrupted when Ms. Parker's doorbell rang. "You need to get that."

"Why?" she asked. "Did you send me something?" Her brow furrowed with curiosity as she approached the door.

"Yes" he answered her and she could almost swear that was a slight mischievous hint to his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I had a very serious case of writer's block on this. Many thanks go to mwalker and also sdcheesehead for their help with this story. I hope the wait was worth it, and you enjoy. Now, without further ado… on with the show. *lights dim and curtain rolls back*

Ms. Parker stormed into Sydney's office. "Get packed, Sydney. The jet leaves in an hour."

Sydney smiled. "How very nice to see you, Ms. Parker. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm not in the mood," she said. "Jarod sent me a package last night." She set the contents down on his desk. "It's obvious he's in Metropolis."

Sydney picked the object up. "A snow-globe?" he said. "Of the Daily Planet which is in Metropolis," she said.

He nodded. "Is this related to the… theories you were telling us about?"

Ms. Parker turned to leave. "Yes."

"You know he's planning a surprise," he called after her. She didn't respond. Sydney sighed, and picked up the bag he kept in his office. Since  
Jarod had left the Centre, he'd found the need to keep one around. He heard a knock on his door, and looked up to see Broots. Broots looked concerned, which was not out of the ordinary.

"Metropolis?" asked Broots.

"That's what I understand," said Sydney. He zipped up the bag and picked it up.

"Interesting, isn't it? Jarod shows up in Metropolis, just after Lex Luthor starts doing business with the Centre?" Sydney nodded to Broots, who nervously nodded back.

Sydney smiled. "Relax," he said. He hoped Broots wouldn't say the wrong thing and cast suspicion on them.

"It's just another mission, even if the very rich are involved." He walked out the door.

Broots swallowed hard, and followed him.

Mr. Parker stood on the balcony surveying the numerous people scurrying about below him like little ants. He roved over to the elevator. He watched as Broots, Sydney and Ms. Parker stepped inside. His eyes met quickly with his daughter's before the elevator closed. His expression did not change at all at seeing her. His stone face stayed firmly in place.

"Mr. Parker" a deep male voice brought Mr. Parker away from his thoughts.

"Hmmm" Mr. Parker grunted at the sweeper.

"I have some very disturbing news for you, but I also have a way to neutralize it." he said as he handed over a small blue folder.

Mr. Parker's face first paled, then became a bright red. The veins in his neck tightened as his eyes narrowed. "Jarod" he spat the name out venomously.

"Do it." Mr. Parker said tucking the folder under his arm.

"Yes, sir" the man said as he turned away quickly.

Mr. Parker walked back to his desk still seething. He placed the file on his desk unaware of the pair of eyes watching his every move.

*******

"Do you have them?" asked Jarod.

Victor nodded. "The Centre's plane was just handed off to another air traffic controller. They'll be at Metropolis airport in around an hour."

He unlinked himself from the DSL line, and stood up. "Thank you for using Cyborg Travel for your traveling needs."

"Can't get better service anywhere," replied Jarod, and turned to Oliver and Clark. "Have you chosen a place to meet with them?"

Oliver nodded. "Clark, you trust him? Do you trust them?"

Clark shrugged. "I trust him. He trusts them. That's all I know."

Jarod looked serious. "They won't betray you."

Oliver sighed. "You're asking a lot, but in for a penny, in for a pound.

So, we'll meet them here."

"They're probably headed for the Planet," said Clark.

"Not a problem," said Oliver

Bart stretched his arm slowly behind Chloe resting it on the back of the bench. He received a dubious look from her in return as she looked up from her paper. "What?" he questioned innocently. "We are supposed to be pretending to be a couple."

"We are supposed to be looking out for our arriving guests." Chloe corrected.

"While we pretend to be a couple." Bart said as he smiled at her.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Chloe asked lowering her paper.

"Of course". Bart remarked. "Anytime I get to sit next to a beautiful girl is a good thing."

"Thank you" Chloe blushed slightly at the compliment. "I still have a boyfriend."

"A boy can dream, can't he?"

Before Chloe could respond she watched as a long black car pulled up in front of the Daily Planet. She quickly touched the comm in her ear. "I think our guests may have arrived." Chloe watched as Sydney emerged from the vehicle followed by Ms. Parker and Broots. "The eagle has landed." Chloe gave Bart a tired look for using the clichéd expression.

"What? I have always wanted to say that."

******

Ms. Parker paced in front of the Daily Planet building while simultaneously trying not get run over by the enormous foot traffic coming and going. "Okay, we're here. Now what?" she snapped. She did not like to have to wait on anyone. No matter whom it was.

"Maybe a bat signal" Broots offered with a bit of a smile. Sydney returned the smile, but Ms. Parker looked at him like she could bite a nail in half. Broots smile quickly faded.

Before Ms. Parker could say anything else a nearby pay phone began ringing. "I think that's for you." Sydney said motioning towards the phone.

Ms. Parker stepped inside, picking up the phone. "Hello."

"Well, Parker I see you did pick up on the clue I sent you." Ms. Parker swore she could just see the smirk on his face now.

"The snow globe was pretty obvious." she retorted, the irritation clear in her voice. "So, what do we do now?"

"Reach under the phone you will find a small phone underneath. The coordinates to your destination have already been programmed. Call me back when you have arrived." The call ended abruptly.

Ms. Parker snorted at the phone. She didn't like games, or waiting, or being hung up on. But, that was entirely like Jarod. It was all one big game.

She hung the phone up, before reaching underneath and pulling out the phone.

"Where to?" Sydney asked once she reached them again.

"Down the rabbit hole" she pointed towards the alley.

After a few twists and turns the group appeared outside of a very nondescript looking door. "This appears to be the end."

"This is it?" Broots asked, as he looked around questionably. "There's nothing here."

Ms. Parker turned the map function off on the phone, hitting the address book. Only one number was listed. Unnoticed above them a camera moved silently showing their location.

"Okay, we're at the end of your trail, Jarod."

"The door will open for you in a few moments." Jarod said. "Once you enter, you will see an elevator directly in front of you. Step inside and press the button. It will take you straight here." The call ended abruptly once again.

Ms. Parker was about ready to choke Jarod.

The door slid open noiselessly in front of them. "I guess we're supposed to enter?" Broots said. Ms. Parker didn't respond, she just walked inside, followed by the two men.

Directly in front of them was an elevator that looked like it was in need of repair. The black metal door was cracked and chipped in numerous places. Ms. Parker opened the door which surprised her by moving freely, before stepping inside. Sydney and Broots followed, although Broots looked at the machine wearily. Ms. Parker pressed the button and the elevator moved upward fluidly.

Ms. Parker slid the elevator door open, revealing a spacious looking entry way. Directly in front of her was a door. She looked momentarily at the phone, but no sound came from it. "This way"

Sydney and Broots followed behind her wordlessly. She reached for the door knob only to have it open before her revealing Jarod. "I hope you had a good trip." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, it was just peachy." Ms. Parker said. "Okay, enough with this cat and mouse game. What do you have up your sleeve now, Jarod?"

"I don't have anything up my sleeve." Jarod looked over at his arm confused before turning back to face Ms. Parker. "This is not a game, Ms. Parker. It's very serious."

Ms. Parker gave an irritated sigh. "Just get on with it."

"I should introduce you to the rest of the team. You might remember… " Jarod moved slightly to the side revealing a bit more of the room.

"You!" Ms. Parker's eyes narrowed as she spotted Clark.

"You two know each other?" Oliver asked.

Clark had an almost sheepish expression as he spoke. "She came out to the house once."

"Your stupid sheriff nearly put me in jail." Ms. Parker said as she shot daggers at Clark with her eyes. She heard a slight snort from behind her and whirled around to see Broots trying to stifle a laugh. He stopped quickly under her withering glare.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?" She turned towards Jarod, but only got a smirk in response.

"Revenge for helping him out wasn't the reason the Centre was interested in you was it?" Ms. Parker said whirling back around on Clark.

She watched as Clark shifted uncomfortably before answering. "That's not important. What is important is stopping the Centre from hurting anyone else."

Jarod decided to rescue Clark by introducing more of the team, "This is"

"The infamous Oliver Queen." Ms. Parker said as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"I'm flattered. You've heard of me." Oliver said sarcastically.

Ms. Parker narrowed her eyes at him, but saw it garnered no reaction. "So, why are you in the middle of all this? You have money, power."

"I don't like Lex and what he does to people's lives. Any opportunity I have to bring him down. I will. The question is not, why am I here, but why are you here? Is daddy's little girl ready to take him down?"

Ms. Parker looked like she could shoot fire out of her eyes however, she kept her composure. She had worked too long at the Centre to have some rich brat bother her. "I'm here to do the right thing."

"You didn't answer the question." Oliver moved a stepped closer. "I need to know before going in there, if I can trust you to do what has to be done. Can we trust you?"

Ms. Parker glanced over at Jarod her eyes softened ever so slightly showing a hint of sadness in them. She took a breath before turning back to face Oliver her resolve strong again. "I have things to atone for, yes you can trust me."

"That's good enough for me, man." Bart spoke up appearing behind them with Chloe in tow.

Broots whirled around at the voice appearing behind them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Bart said apologetically as he continued into the apartment.

Oliver gave a small nod. "In that case, let me show you what we have so far."

Sydney hung back from the group waiting for the introductions to be over to have a private word with Jarod. Jarod stepped over to the side away from the group to talk to the older man.

"It seems like you have a very special group of friends here." Sydney said genuinely.

"Yes, they are all unique."

"That's not what I mean, Jarod." Sydney put a hand on Jarod's shoulder in a fatherly way. "When a person will put themselves at risk for the good of others. They are a very special individual, whether they are unique or not. You know that, with all the people you have helped out."

Jarod nodded his head. "What do you know about what's going on?"

"Jarod, we have been completely kept in the dark on this one." Sydney said. "If it wasn't for you and Angelo we wouldn't know anything. This seems to be strictly Mr. Parker's project."

*****

Margaret sat at her small, wooden kitchen table absentmindedly rubbing the worn lines on it while waiting for her tea to finish steeping. She had always enjoyed the small treat that she afforded herself of, her afternoon cup of tea. It normally helped her to relax and momentarily forget her worries as she let her mind drift off in the aromatic flavors.

She definitely could use some distraction now. Jarod had let her know of his plan. It worried her deeply. She knew it was the right thing to do, and they would never be free until the Centre was gone. But, the Centre was like a wild animal. When a wild animal is cornered it will strike out viciously at anything and everything it sees.

She worried not only about Jarod, but the others as well. She knew Clark wanted to help out, but she could not forgive herself if something happen to him, trying to protect Jarod.

The whistling tea pot roused Margaret from her reverie. She removed the pot from the hot eye before reaching for a mug. A sudden knocking at the door startled her and she dropped the mug which landed with a resounding crash.

_Is Jarod back already? _She thought. _Why would he knock and not just come in? _A sense of fear filled her. The broken mug on the floor was forgotten as she tried to figure out what she should do. She glanced over at the cell phone that Jarod had given her. She picked it up as she quietly walked over to the window. She moved the curtain out of the way, just enough to see.

Her heart caught in her chest as she spied the expensive looking, sleek black car blocking her truck in the driveway. No one around here would be able to afford anything like this.

"Margaret" a deep voice with a smug but dangerous undercurrent said. This person was used to being listened to. "I know you're in there."

Margaret's breathing and heartbeat accelerated exponentially. She was trapped. She glanced at the phone. There was no way that Jarod would be there in time or the police either.

"I don't want to hurt you" the voice said. "But, if you don't cooperate, then I won't say what might happen."

Margaret hit the speed dial on the phone laying it down on the counter. She looked around the kitchen to see what she had at her disposal.

Margaret first spied the tea pot full of water. The idea was tempting, but she had removed it from the eye and she wasn't sure if the water would still be hot enough to help her out. She next spotted the pot that had been left out to dry. That would have to do.

"I'm giving you until the count of 3 to come out, or I'm coming in." the voice called out.

Margaret's world narrowed as her senses seem to heighten. She readied herself at the edge of the refrigerator holding the large pot in her hands. She tried to steady her breathing and not let the sense of panic overtake her as the seconds dragged on.

At 3, the door shattered open and it took all the self control that she had not to scream.  
She heard heavy footsteps approach. "Come out, come out wherever you are." the voice taunted her.

Margaret looked down, seeing the edge of a shoe she stepped out swinging the pot with all her force. He realized too late that the weight of the heavy pot made her unsteady when she swung it. The man easily ducked out of the way, wrenching her wrist behind her.

Margaret gasped in pain but her mouth was quickly covered by the chloroform covered cloth. After a few moments of struggle, Margaret slumped against the man. "Now, that's better." The man draped Margaret's form across one arm while pulling a cell phone from his pocket and placed it on the table. He also pulled out a motion sensor and stuck it on the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Jarod's cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. He removed it, smiling at the sound of his Mom's ringtone. "Hi," he said pleasantly, but there was no sound on the other end of the phone.

Silence was the only response. "Mom." Jarod said louder, in a questioning tone. The silence seemed to stretch on forever, until he heard an unfamiliar voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Mom!" Jarod shouted into the phone frantically. He was used to be in control of his surroundings. He had to in order to survive. Now, he was completely powerless in this situation and he didn't know what to do. He listened to the obvious sounds of a struggle, before everything became deathly quiet once again. The same voice broke the stillness.

"Now, that's better." Jarod heard a quiet click as if something small and hard had been set down next to the phone. There was a grunt and the man's voice, "Now, up you go, that's right, we're going for a little ride."

Then the retreating sound of heavy footsteps, a distant door slammed, and silence.

"Mom!" Jarod's mind spun, trying to grasp at what he knew had happened. Surely not a random attack. It had to be The Center's work. How? How could they have found her? He'd been so careful. They had both been so careful!

Jarod looked up into the face of the man that had protected him for so long. "They took her! Why did they take her?" He asked frantically.

Jarod saw Sydney's pained expression, but didn't give the older man a chance to say anything before he turned to the now completely silent room. "Clark, you've got to help me. I have to save her."

Clark glanced quickly over at Ms. Parker, unsure if he wanted to vanish in front of her.

Holding his hands in front of him, Oliver quickly stepped in before anybody literally disappeared in front of him. "Whoa. Before anyone goes off half-cocked, we need to think about this."

Oliver quickly stepped in, holding his hands in front of him, before anybody literally disappeared in front of him. "Whoa. Before anyone goes off half cocked, we need to think about this."

"What's there to think about?" Jarod shouted. "They've taken my mother."

"First of all, what are you going to do when you get there?" Oliver asked. "You have no idea how many people they have. What if you are walking into a trap?"

"That's why Clark's going with me." Jarod insisted.

"Again, from what the two of you have said, they know how to take him down. We can't risk either of you going."

Jarod stepped forward, his face inches away from Oliver. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing as they carry her off."

"I'm not asking you to." Oliver said calmly. "All I am saying is this -- Let Bart go and see what is going on. He's the fastest one here."

Jarod didn't like the plan. He was being told to stay put while his family was being torn apart – again. His dark eyes bore into the blonde billionaire.

"Jarod, they're right." Ms. Parker spoke softly. "If you want to succeed and make sure the Centre never bothers you again. You can not get yourself caught."

"Fine" Jarod spat out, still not turning his attention away from Oliver.

"Bart, go." Oliver spoke steadily returning the older man's challenge.

Ms. Parker moved alongside Jarod placing her hand over his. "Jarod let me have the phone." He looked down at his hand and saw that he was gripping it so tight his knuckles had turned white. She watched the fire leave his eyes, replaced by an intense sadness. "I know." She spoke in a whispered tone, as she reached over and gently took the phone away from him. "We will get her back, I promise you that."

Oliver moved away from Jarod, letting Ms. Parker take over.

The quiet scene was interrupted by a rush of air signaling Bart's reappearance. "I'm sorry, dude. No one was there. The front door had been kicked in. There were signs of a struggle and these two cell phones."

Jarod studied the two phones intently. One was the light green one that he had given his mother. The other one was a solid black flip phone that he had never seen before. "This is not her phone." Jarod said. He flipped open the phone. It blinked, "You have one missed message." Jarod pressed the button revealing, "Call Me" with a number listed afterward.

Jarod opened his mom's phone, began pressing in the numbers.

"Hey." Oliver called out quickly. "They'll be able to trace the call."

"No, they won't." Jarod said, continuing to dial, ignoring the warning not paying any attention. "I have it set up where no one can."

"They must have been able to." Oliver tried to talk a measure of caution into the determined man, but was unsuccessful.

"Hello, Jarod." A smooth, smug, male voice answered the phone.

"Who are you?" Jarod asked.

"My name isn't important," the man said. "What I do is, though."

"What do you do?" Jarod asked, trying to keep his temper intact. He knew the man would try to goad him into saying something. He would play the man's games long enough to get the information that he needed.

"I am a retrieval specialist." The man said. "I find lost or missing property and I return it to its rightful owner."

Jarod seethed, he spoke through gritted teeth. "My mother is not anyone's property."

"You're right, I forgot. You know they said you were a genius. I guess they were right. Let me correct my statement." The man said. "Your _mother_ is not, _you _are." The man let out a cold, sinister laugh. "You see sometimes people don't want to cooperate with certain transactions. I help _persuade_ people that their best option is to cooperate.I help people discover their truest priorities; what they can give up in order to keep other things safe. "

Jarod knew he should be calm. He knew that the guy was intentionally trying to rile him. But, he didn't care. "You listen to me. You harm one hair on her head and I _will_ kill you."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I have been instructed that no harm will come to her, as long as everyone cooperates."

Jarod's eyes narrowed, while his grip on the phone tightened. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," the man said in a tone that one would use when explaining something to a small child. "You need to return to where you belong."

Jarod let out a deep slow breath trying desperately to gain control over his emotions.

"Fine." Jarod said finally.

"Good. Now that didn't hurt a bit. Did it?" the man said. "Your mother will appreciate your cooperation."

"You can let her go now." Jarod said tensely.

"No, no, no. She is sleeping so peacefully. I don't think I should wake her. If I let her go now, how do I know you will carry out your end of the deal? No, she goes free when you are back where you belong. So, where can I pick you up?"

"I am not going to turn myself over to you. I will come in on my own terms." Jarod sneered.

"Very well. I will be expecting you in Blue Cove, then" the man said. "You should hurry. You want to be here when your mother wakes up don't you?

"Yes." Jarod said.


	10. The end

Unfortunately, I am going to be unable to continue this story. I have to say I am not doing this lightly. Cliffhangers are very annoying to me. Shows that go off the air without any resolution to them annoy me as well. That being said, I no longer have the heart for this story and I will not be continuing.

However, if there is someone who would like to take the torch and continue on this story, then please feel free. I will without hesitation, remove this story from my profile and send you all the chapters up to now so that you can continue it under your name.

Otherwise, this story will now be considered ended. I again apologize to my readers.

Thank you.


End file.
